


The Unkown

by HiddenOtaku7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOtaku7/pseuds/HiddenOtaku7
Summary: I'm trapped.... terrified.... mistreated.... and wanting to escape. I'm desperate for any help that might come my way but.... I know struggling is useless. 'Master' said so himself.... and so far everything he's said is true.... I'll never escape.... Everything is a lie in this new unknown world....





	

**Asher's P.O.V.**

I woke up and felt my eyes slowly open but am surprised to find that it's still dark. My memories are hazy and the only thing I could remember was having a cloth smothered over my face. I try to move my head around but it won't budge, there's a collar around my neck that's attached to the wall. I wiggled my entire body around, now frantically attempting to free myself, when I heard someone shout an order. “Pets don't move without their Master's permission!”, he said in a firm tone. The rattle of chains stopped almost immediately.

I slowly tried to turn my head towards where I thought the voice came from but I stopped abruptly and jerked forward when I felt a harsh smack on my ass. I yelped and bit my lip to stop myself from crying out again when this 'Master’ person roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look in what I assumed was his direction. He moved my head up, down and sideways, making me feel as if he was inspecting me like I was lowly cattle or livestock.

“Tell me your name, Pet.”, he said in a gruff voice. I managed to stutter, “A-asher…”, in a timid, shaky voice. He slapped me across the cheek and said, “Wrong. Now, I'll ask again. What is your name, Pet?”, in a stern voice. I started whimpering when I realized what he wanted me to say. “I already t-told you. M-my name is A-asher….”, I said, attempting to sound strong and defiant.

He slapped me across the other cheek. “Listen carefully, Pet.”, he spat out. “You do not want me to repeat myself a third time. What. Is. Your. Name.”, he growled in my ear, menacingly. By this time, the tears had started rapidly flowing down my face, mingling with the blood running down my chin from my split lip. I gritted my teeth and whispered under my breath, “My name is Pet….”.

I shuddered in disgust when I felt him lean over me from behind, his clothed erection rubbing against my bare ass. "Good boy.", he purred, "Now, I think my Pet deserves a little reward....". My head hung in defeat and my breathing was shallow at the sound of him calling me ' **his** Pet'. Suddenly, my blindfold was removed and I immediately looked up to see who the mystery person was and gasped, but before I had the chance to say anything I was gagged. I looked down to see a bone shaped gag placed in between my teeth.

I attempted to retaliate by struggling against my bonds again but was stopped when I felt something wet against my ass. I turned in time to see a butt plug with a dog tail shoved into my hole. I arched my back and screamed into the gag. Once the pain had receded and my body stopped spasming from the violent treatment, I looked up to see ‘my Master’ grinning evilly. I tried to back away from him, shaking and stumbling over my new tail in fear, but I only succeeded in cornering myself. _'I'm trapped...."_ , I thought as I felt a feeling of dread and despair seep into my very bones. “Time for the Pet to learn his place....", Jonathan chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! How you doin'? I'm sick with the flu right now so I decided to finish this story I've been working on and so far, it's is just a one-shot unless you guys want me to continue it, in which case I will try my hardest. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any suggestions, helpful ideas or edits you'd like to add, please just put in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Again, thank you for your support and I hope you like my first work. Bye, guys! ^.^


End file.
